1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for securing a camera used to photograph game in the wild.
2. Description of Related Art
Hunters and others often use cameras, either still or video, to photograph game in the wild. Boxes are typically secured to trees or other structures to hold the camera. Unfortunately, thieves and vandals are known to open or damage such boxes to steal or destroy the game cameras.